Save Me Before It's Too Late
by JaliceObsessed
Summary: Alice cuts herself and does drugs. She's a complete loner and refuses to let anyone in. That is, unltil she meets Jasper Hale, the new kid in town. Can he save her before it's too late?
1. Like Any Other Day

Save Me Before It's Too Late

Like any other day, I'm sitting on my bed, door locked and music blasting. Staring at the knife that was now freshly stained with blood, I picked it up and watched it twirl around in my hand. For the past two years, my favorite part has been the pain. It's a sharp pain that makes you feel alive, yet dead at the same time. It's a great rush, but nothing like the rush of crack. My story began about two years ago when my best friend Bella Swan moved back to Pheonix, Arizona to live with her Mom again. It all went down hill from there. After Bella moved, my brother Emmett was in a car crash after a drunk driver crashed into him while turning. He was in the hospital for two months, that's how bad it was. He had a broken leg, broken arm, several head hemerages, and had to have a back surgery. You'd think that this would make me appreciate life more, but I started cutting only when I thought that Emmett wasn't going to come home. But when he finally did, I stopped and realized that it was stupid of me to do that. Of course, I also realized that it realeased a lot of tention when I lost complete contact with Bella. I don't know how it happened, but I lost her number, her email was changed, and I never knew her address in Pheonix. I was ashamed of the fact that I would never get to talk to my best friend ever again, and I haven't for two years. I've looked everywhere for her number and even tried looking her up online. When I couldn't find her, I felt like a horrible friend.

But now I'm a Junior at Forks High School and I don't have any friends. I've become a loner ever since Bella left. My brothers used to try and sit with me at lunch so I wouldn't be alone, but I told them that I would rather be by myself. Emmett graduated last year, but he took a year off before he goes to college because he still has some back problems and my mom wants him to take it easy. Right now it's lunch on a Friday afternoon. It's days like today that I really wish Bella were here because we would almost always hang out after school, usually resulting in a sleepover. I can't even remember the last time I had a sleepover. I'm pretty sure it was the day right before Bella left, though. Anyway, every day at lunch I sit at a table way in the back and don't eat. I feel like I could be doing other things, although I usually just sit there and watch my surroundings. At the moment, I'm watching Jessica Stanley make an idiot of herself in front of Mike Newton like she always does. It's obvious that she likes him but he could care less about her. Mike always had a huge crush on Bella and even me at one point, but now I guess he's just bored with himself since Bella isn't around for him to hit on. Occasionally he'll annoy me, but I just completley ignore him and tell him off. He goes away after that, but eventually he comes back. I don't know why he won't just be with Jessica, it's obvious that no one else wants him other than her.  
On another subject, I've heard that a lot of people are kind of afraid of me because they think that I'm plotting to blow up the school or something just because I never talk and watch people. If I had someone to talk to, I would. But I don't, so I'm not going to. A lot of the time I watch Edward and his friends because in a way, I'm jelious of him. Only because of the soul reason that he has a lot of friends and I have none. I don't know why I even bother going to lunch when I could just go to the library, but I guess it's just because it's the only time I'm actually around other people and I'm not so close to them. Other than in the classroom where it's a very close situation. I may be a loner, but that doesn't mean I like being alone. Sometimes I do, but usually I would rather be near people. Whether I like them or not, it makes me feel a little human.  
"Hey Alice", I turned around suddenly to see Edward behind me. I guess I hadn't noticed him get up and walk over here. I looked back to his table and said,

"Hi Edward", he sat down, but I didn't look at him.  
"Why don't you sit with me today? I hate seeing you by yourself"  
"I'm fine right here, Edward", I love Edward, but I just wish he could understand my situation.


	2. I don't know you, but I feel like I do

After school, I got in my car and headed straight home like I usually do. As soon as I walked through the door, my mom said hi and I groaned, walking upstairs. I locked my door right away and went to my closet. Inside an old shoe box was a small pocket knife. Those work a lot better than some kitchen knife. I stared at it but waisted no time. I ran over to my bed and point down, I dug deep into my skin. There was this one vain that I was always afraid to hit, but whenever I did, nothing serious ever happened. One time I cut too deep and passed out, but when I woke up I just washed the blood off and covered my wrist with a towel then washed the towel out so no one would suspect anything. I think Emmett saw a small spot from the blood on it, but he never said anything. He probably thought it was from Edward since he plays soccer. After the stinging stopped and the blood wasn't running out of my wrist anymore, I covered it with my sweatshirt sleeve and went back to my closet after washing it. Then I pulled out another shoe box from the top shelf of my closet and opened it. Inside was a small plastic bag that contained my only friend. **Crack.** I used to be very careful of how much I used when I first started a year ago, but once I started doing it a lot, everyone thought of it as normal for my door to be locked. So I stopped caring about how much I used.  
An hour after I shot-up, I wasn't too high anymore, so I went downstairs to get something to drink. Of course, with my luck, I ran into Emmett. I ignored him and got a water out of the fridge.  
"How was school?" Emmett asked.

"Fine", I said and walked past him and back upstairs. I shut my door and didn't come out for the rest of the night. I knew Emmett was worried about me just as much as everyone else was, but it's not like I could just go up to him and be like, "Hey Emmett, did you know that I cut myself until I can barely stop bleeding and then I shoot-up crack until I almost pass out? Oh and by the way, what did you do today?" yeah, good luck with that.

As soon as school ended the next day, I ran to my car and drove to the woods, then left my car by the side of the street and just ran. I kept running deep into the woods. It had already started raining the hardest it has in a long time, so after a while my legs had gone numb so I couldn't feel them, but still I kept running. In no time at all, my whole body went numb. When I finally found my destination, I stopped running and just stood there. I stared at the large tree with a hole in the bottom of it. I sat inside it and drew my legs up to my knees, letting the expected tears fall. The rain was drowning out my sobs, so it was like I wasn't even there. But I knew I was. I came here a lot, usually just to think. I had already done enough thinking today all through school, so now I came here to cry. Just cry. I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting there for, but soon I was able to feel the tears on my arms. I wasn't numb anymore. I knew it was still raining, so it was a little strange.  
"Hey, are you okay?" I heard the sweetest voice say with a hint of worry. I looked up and saw the most beautiful person I think I've ever seen. He had honey blonde hair and almost light blue eyes. I looked down and put my head back on top of my arms.

"I'm fine", I whispered. I sounded like this was the first time I had spoken to anyone in over one-hundred years. He sat next to me and I could tell he was copying my position.  
"Well last time I checked, no one cries for nothing", he was obviously trying to make me feel better, but it wasn't working, "Alright, that didn't work, but there's obviously something wrong"

"I just.... it's nothing", he put his hand on my shoulder and I lifted my head to look at him.  
"If I don't help you, I'm going to hurt myself for it later. So please, tell me what's wrong?" I half-smiled and felt the sudden need to tell him. Even though I have no idea who he is.  
"Tell me who you are first, and I will", I bargained.

"Alright. I'm Jasper Hale. I just moved here with my parents and my twin sister, Rosalie"  
"From where?"

"Austin, Texas"  
"You don't have any accent"

"I learned not to use it. I'm the only one between the four of us with an accent"

"How old are you?"

"17. How old are you?"  
"17"  
"Junior year?"

"Yep", it was silent for a few seconds.

"So what's your name? I told you about me, so tell me about yourself so we can get back to the original conversation"

"Alice Cullen. I'm from Biloxi, Mississippi. I've lived in Forks since 1st grade"  
"Well since we know each other now, could you tell me what's wrong?" I looked down and put my head back down on my arms, dreading what I was probably going to tell him. Though I still don't know why.  
"Please?"  
"Well, although I don't know you that well, I guess I could tell you"

"I'm all ears"

"Um... well... it all really started two years ago", I looked to him to see if he was going to say anything, but he just nodded. So I put my head down again and continued, "My best friend since 3rd grade, Bella Swan, moved back to Pheonix with her Mom. She was really my only friend, so I got really depressed because I missed her a lot and I knew she wasn't coming back. Then three months after Bella moved, my older brother Emmett got into a car crash and was in the hospital for two months. I thought he wasn't going to come back home, so I...", I tried to get the guts to say it, but it wasn't as bad as the other thing I'm going to tell him, "I started cutting myself. But when he came back, I stopped. Realizing it was stupid. But after that, I somehow lost all contact with Bella because I lost her number, her email, and I never had her address for Phenoix in the first place. So I went deeper into depression and started cutting myself again. Then about a year ago, I started using drugs. I don't know how everything went all down-hill from there, but it just did. So today I finally snapped and just... cried", I hadn't realized I had started crying again, but I looked up at Jasper anyway.  
"Wow", was all he said.

"Just... wow?"  
"I mean, I never would have expected that from you. It's just, you seem so.... innocent, I guess"

"Yeah, well, I guess not"  
"I'm sorry, Alice"

"You don't have to sorry"

"I know, but I feel like I do", I finally smiled completely and he smiled back.  
"Thanks for listening, Jasper"

"You're welcome. But now that I know, I think you should stop. Alice, I know you hurt, but hurting yourself and destroying your body isn't going to help you. In the end, it's just going to make things so much worse", I thought about what he said for a while.

"I guess you're right. Maybe I should stop"

"You should"  
"So, um, what school are you going to?"  
"Forks High, I start tommorrow"  
"Really? Me too"

"Then I guess I'll see you tommorrow"

"I guess so"

"See ya tommorrow, Alice"

"See ya, Jasper", I watched him walk away and then I walked back to my car. When I got home, I didn't go straight to my room. I sat on the couch in the living room and really thought about what Jasper said. He did have a great point, so I really took it to heart.

The next day at school, I was sitting in first period Trig hoping that Jasper would have some classes with me since I didn't think to ask him what classes he had yesterday. At around third period when I had Biology, I was sitting at my desk and drawing, waiting for class to start when I felt someone poke me. I looked up and saw Jasper.


End file.
